A Christmas Love Story
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Can lovers unite after a chance meeting? Two lovers parted ways four years ago never to see each other again. What happens when they meet by chance on Christmas eve? Will this Christmas turn out Merry or remain Frosty forever? *This is your official marshmallow fluff warning*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I**_ have no idea why I'm writing a Christmas story in March!_

**_A Christmas Love Story._**

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas Eve. Shouts of laughter and pop music could be heard as the pub door opened and closed. Shreya heard a Christmas Carol start up somewhere inside the Church. She drove along the vibrant, South Goan village. This part of Goa was least populated.

A scroll of paper lay on the seat next to her. It read -

**_It's hard to believe that it has been 10 years!_**

**_Life goes on but memories never fade!_**

**_We invite you to join the reunion of the class of 2007, Saddle Brook College, Goa._**

**_On Thursday, 24th December 2015._**

**_Roberto's Restaurant,_**

**_71 mall road,_**

**_Goa._**

**_Hope to See You Soon!_**

**_Caroline Webber, Raveena Kapoor and Tony Houston._**

She passed several shops and houses. Christmas trees decorated the streets. People were celebrating. She could see their happy faces illuminated by street lamps. Her car turned left and she drove along the darker stretch of the road.

A few minutes later, suddenly her car bumped into something. She accelerated but it was of no use. She got out and checked the car. The front two wheels were caught in a ditch.

'Damn! I am going to get late!' she muttered scowling. She got inside the car again and tried accelerating. The engine growled for few minutes and then fell silent. A few metres ahead, she noticed a small house.

'Hope someone's home', she said and got out of the car slamming the door behind her.

Shreya was looking extremely pretty with shoulder length wavy hair. She adjusted her shimmering saree as she walked along the dust trodden path towards the strange house.

It looked very comfy with a little garden of its own which was well tended to. A dusty old convertible stood in the garage beside the house.

There was absolutely no sign of activity. Curtains were closely drawn over the French windows. The doorbell was missing. She knocked her knuckles on the heavy wooden door and waited.

There was no response from the inside. She let out an exasperated sigh and knocked again, a little louder. And then after what seemed like ages, there was a slight movement somewhere inside. The door opened and a pretty girl peered at her.

'Yes?' asked the girl.

'Uh...Actually meri gadi phas gayi hai road par. Kya yaha koi Mechanic hai aas paas?'

'Jee nahi. Yaha paas me toh nahi hai', said the girl.

'Oh no! Ab kya karu?' thought Shreya.

'Kya main aapki kuch help kar sakti hu?' asked the girl.

'Mujhe Mall Road pe Roberto Restaurant jaana tha.' said Shreya.

'Oh, if you don't mind main chod dungi aapko. I know the way. Aur mujhe waise bhi Mall road pe kaam hai. Aap please andar aayein na. Main abhi aayi', said the girl smiling.

'Thank you', said Shreya gratefully and stepped inside the house.

She sat on a chair in the living room.

As Shreya surveyed the house, she couldn't help noticing that it was very unorganised. And Shreya, who liked everyrhing neat and tidy, didn't like tje feel of this house at all. A huge Christmas tree lay in the corner which was beautifully decorated with glowing lights and miniature Santa Clause figures. The rest of the house was in total mess. Clothes were lying on the couch. Shoes and socks were thrown haphazardly in the corner. Newspapers and magazines were strewn across the floor.

The girl arrived with the car keys. 'Sorry aapko pani bhi nahi pucha maine. Aur ghar bhi kuch jyada hi messy hai', she said.

'No no it's fine.' said Shreya smiling.

'Okay toh chale?' she asked.

Shreya nodded. The girl was locking the door when Shreya noticed the name plate 'Shetty's'.

That name triggered a memory into her brain. She tried to stem the thoughts but they kept coming to her mind. Suddenly she felt that he was very close. Quite nearby. It was indeed strange. She ignored the thoughts.

They sat into the convertible and drove off. Both were silent for a few minutes. Shreya was lost in her own trail of thoughts.

'Aap rukne kaha wali hai aaj raat?' asked the girl.

'Hotel ka booking kiya hai maine. Roberto hotel ke paas me hi hai', said Shreya.

'Toh kal Mall Road pe mechanic mil jayega aapko. Wo gadi thik kar dega.', said the girl.

'Thank you once again. Bohot help hui aapki. Waise aapka naam kya hai?' asked Shreya.

'You are welcome. Mera naam Priya hai. Aur mujhe 'aap' mat kaho. Ab hum dost toh ban hi sakte hai na', said Priya.

'Haan. I am Shreya', she said smiling.

'Lo aa gaya Roberto Hotel. Kal subah time ho toh ghar aa jana. Christmas celebrate karenge aur dher saari baatein bhi', said Priya.

'Ha jaroor ayungi! Bye! And thanks once again!' said Shreya.

Hotel Roberto stood facing the mesmerising beach. It was high tide and the waves crashed with force on the grey boulders. The moon shined brightly in the sky. The wind was perfect. Not too gusty. It seemed many people had already arrived. The celebrations seemed to be in full swing.

A huge fountain stood at the entrance. Christmas decorations were seen throughout the hotel. Shreya went inside looking for her past classmates. Though she wasn't in touch with most of the people, the prospect of reliving old times with old friends made her nostalgic. She scanned the crowd for any sign of recognition but she spotted no one.

A man stood with his back to her apparently checking his cell phone.

'Oh my God! Shreya!' somebody called.

Hearing her name, the man turned around to look at her.

Both pair of eyes widened in shock. Shreya had stopped breathing. He stared at her transfixed, apparently at loss for words. 'Tum yaha?' said Daya.

Before Shreya could say something, a girl came running and flung her arms around her. 'Oh my god Shreya kitne saalo baad! Tum toh bhool hi gayi ho mujhe!' said the girl.

Shreya came back from a shock. She tore her eyes away from him to look at the girl. 'Aarti! Kaisi hai? Main tujhe hi dhoond rahi thi!' she said.

'Main acchi hu. Accha chal tu Ragini se to mili hi nai. Tujhe dekhke bohot khush ho jayega wo', said Aarti dragging her along.

'Haan chal', said Shreya and went along with her glancing at Daya who was still staring at her.

She didn't know what she felt. Her heart beat wildly. She was full of emotion. Since that day she had been trying to accept the harsh fact that he would never become hers. She had vowed not to let emotions gain strength over her. But today, looking at him after four years made her eyes wet.

'Hell! Why did I come here in first place? And what is he doing here?' she thought.

'Hey Shreya! Kaha kho gayi?' said Aarti.

'Kahi nahi', said Shreya scanning the crowd.

'Lagta hai ise hume milkar khushi nahi hui. Are kise dhoond rahi ho?' said Ragini.

'Sorry! Main bohot ajeeb behave kar rahi hu. I am really sorry. Ragini kaisi hai tu?', said Shreya.

'It's okay dear. Hum bas majak kar rahe the. Aur main bohot acchi hu. Accha chal sab ke saath baithte hai.' said Ragini.

The threesome went and stood nearby a round table.

Daya spotted Shreya. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She wore a sequined gold saree with least makeup. Her wavy curls bounced along her shoulder as she laughed and talked with her friends.

She looked stunning. Like a brightest star in the black sky. He stood there watching her.

Just then the reunion organizer Raveena came with a mic.

'Mere pyare doston! A very good evening to you all. Sabko ek saath dekh kar bohot khushi hui. Kitne saalo baad sab log ek saath mile hai. I am sure ye sham ha ek ke liye bohot special hogi! Aap sab log pehle music ke saath saath starters' aur drinks enjoy kariye. Baki ka programme dinner ke baad!' said Raveena.

Songs started playing in the background as they all were served with starters and soft drinks.

Shreya was enjoying the evening. She casually glanced around when she saw him staring. She looked away. Throughout the song they kept stealing glances at one another.

Daya spotted a 5 year old kid roaming around. He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to the kid. He whispered something in his ear and handed him a chocolate. The kid ran up to Shreya and handed over the chit to her. 'Didi ye chit apko uss uncle ne di hai jo waha baithe the. Aur unhone kaha hai ki unke paas philhal apko dene ke liye koi flowers nahi hai toh aap gussa mat hona', he said and ran away.

Shreya looked towards Daya but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Hmmmm. Toh uss handsome secret admirer ki wajah se tum khoyi khoyi si ho kyu? Notice kiya maine tum dono jabse aaye ho sirf ek dusre ko hi dekh rahe ho', said Aarti smiling naughtily at Shreya.

'Nahi yaar. Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Main bas aabhi aayi.', said Shreya.

She went aside and read the chit which read -

_**Meet me at the entrance to the restaurant pool after dinner. I will be waiting.**_

_**Yours Daya**_

She went back and managed to eat something. She stood waiting for him by the pool. She didn't know why but she felt very happy. She was nervous as well. It felt as if something very huge was trying to get out of her stomach.

She was standing under a tree decorated with mistletoes. She saw him coming. His features were handsome as ever. He flashed his charming smile at her and she couldn't help blushing.

The next moment his arm was around her waist and the other hand at the back of her neck. He kissed her passionately fully on mouth.

She was taken aback. She was definitely not expecting this. She tried to move but his strong arms wouldn't let her. Finally after five minutes, he pulled his lips away from hers and stared into her eyes. He did not leave her from his grasp.

She was totally speechless still absorbing the shock of what had just happened between them.

'Daya ye kya batamazee hai?! Mujhe aapka aise kiss karna bilkul pasand nahi', said Shreya angrily.

'To phir kis tarah pasand hai?' added Daya naughtily.

'Kisi bhi tarah nahi!' she said.

'Mujhe pura haq hai. Tumhe pata hai kyu? Jara dekho tum kiske neeche khadi ho. A man can kiss a girl when she is standing under the mistletoe.' he said winking at her.

Shreya ignored him.

'Kyu bulaya hai mujhe yaha?' she asked.

'Kyuki mujhe tumhe kiss karna tha', he said and attacked her lips again.

She pushed him away.

'Daya stop this nonsense! Samajhte kya hai aap apne aap ko? Majak lagta hai aapko ye sab? Kiss karne ka itna shaukh tha toh phir shaadi kyu nahi ki mujhse? Kyu kaha ki aap mujhse pyar nahi karte? Main kisi aur ki patni hoon aap bhool rahe hai! Aur aaj achanak mere saamne aakar ye karne ka haq diya kisne aapko haan?' said shreya towering with rage.

Daya stood there silently. He was at loss of words. He had been unfair to her...

That day was much clearer in his mind now -

****FLASHBACK****

**Two Days before Shreya's Wedding -**

'Daya kaha the tum? Kabse dhoond rahi hu tumhe. Shreya tumse kuch baat karna chahti hai abhi isi waqt. Wo room me wait kar rahi hai tumhara', said Tarika

'Kya? Room me? Lekin kyun? Tarika do din baad uski shaadi hai. Hame kisine dekh liya toh problem ho jayegi', said Daya.

'Daya sacchai pata chal bhi gayi toh kya problem hogi? Mujhe pata hai tum Shreya se bohot pyar karte ho. Par pata nahi tumhe sach bolne se kya problem hai', said Tarika.

'Tarika please. Mujhe iss bare me koi baat nahi karni hai. Aur waise bhi ab bohot late ho chuka hai', said Daya.

'Late hua nahi hai Daya par late ho jayega. Kal uski shaadi ho jayegi Daya. Bata do use aabhi tumhare dil me kya hai', said Tarika.

'Nahi Tarika. Main aisa kuch nahi karunga. Uske gharwale, rishteydar un sabko main sharminda nahi kar sakta. Milke aata hu usse', he said and left.

As soon as Daya entered Shreya's room, she held his shirt collar tightly.

'Daya aap kyu chup hai? Boliye na. Meri shaadi ho rahi hai kal. Aap kuch kijiye na Daya.', she said.

'Shreya ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Tumhe khush hona chahiye', he said.

'Aap pyar karte hai na mujse. Batayiye na. Main kaise kisi aur ke saath jee paungi? Shaadi ke baad wo mere kareeb aayega. Main nahi bardaasht kar paungi wo sab. Aap ki jagah koi aur - Main wo haq nahi de sakti kisi aur ko. Ek baar keh dijiye ki aap ke dil me kya hai. Nahi karni mujhe ye shaadi', she said crying.

'Shreya', he said cupping her face with both hands.

She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit.

'Shreya rona band karo. Siddharth bohot accha ladka hai. Shaadi ke baad ye sab bhool jaogi tum. Waise bhi tum dono USA jaa rahe ho na shaadi ke dusre hi din?' he said.

'Mere liye ye kabhi bhi mumkin nahi Daya. Main aapko kabhi nahi bhul paungi.' she said.

Mujhe chalna chahiye Shreya. Hame kisi ne dekh liya to problem ho jayegi. Main nahi karta tumse pyar samjhi tum', he shouted suddenly.

'Jhooth bol rahe hai aap.' she said.

'Shreya main jaa raha hoon', he said and turned to leave.

She caught his wrist.

'Daya, Mat karo mere saath aisa... Please', she begged.

He pinned her to the wall and moved close to her. She was breathing hard. She thought he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes tightly. With a heavy heart heart, he said 'Shreya bhool jao mujhe. Pata hai ye aasan nahi hai. Par ab kuch nahi ho sakta. Baat bohot aage badh gayi hai'

She tried to interrupt but he silenced her by keeping his finger on her lips.

'Meri baat suno. Sab thik ho jayega. Wo khush rakhega tumhe', he said.

He wiped her tears and gently kissed her forehead.

'Khush raho Shreya', he said.

She jerked his hands away.

'Khush rahu? Kabhi nahi reh paungi main! Aapne cheen li meri khushi hamesha ke liye. Jayiye Daya aap yaha se.', she said angrily.

'Shreya aisa kyu keh rahi ho?' he said.

'Daya sir please. Chale jaiye yaha se.' she said.

'I am sorry Shreya.' he said and left the room.

Shreya slammed the door shut behind him and curled up on her bed crying.

**** FLASHBACK OVER ****

'Ab kyu chup hai aap?' asked Shreya.

'Shreya chalo mere saath. Mujhe baat karni hai tumse', he said.

'Main kahi nahi aa rahi', said Shreya.

He held her shoulders tightly. 'Dekho yaha tamasha mat karo samjhi. Chup chap chalo warna...' he said in a warning tone.

'Warna kya?' she said.

'Zabardasti le jaunga tumhe. Aur tumhe pata hai main ye kar sakta hoon', he said.

He held her hand and dragged her along with him. They rode back in his car silently to his house.

When Shreya got out of the car, she saw it was the same house she had went in asking for help.

'Ye aapka ghar hai?' she asked.

'Haan. Kyu? Kya hua?' he said.

'Nahi. Kuch nahi.' she said.

'Iska matlab Priya Daya ki wife hai', she thought burning with pain.

They went inside.

'Daya kya baat karni hai aapko? Main yaha jyada time nahi ruk sakti' said Shreya.

'Aao andar baithte hai', he said and led her to his bedroom.

She sat in his bed and looked at him.

'Baitho. Main abhi aaya', he said and went into the kitchen.

His bedroom reminded Shreya of his home in Mumbai. The same rosewood furniture. Messy bed and unwashed clothes scattered around. The sweet moments she had shared with him came back to her.

'Daya aap bilkul nahi badle', she thought a smile creeping on her lips.

**** FLASHBACK** ******

Shreya was in Daya's kitchen making coffee.

'Shreya kitna time coffee banane me? Kya kar rahi ho?' said Daya coming into the kitchen.

'Mujhe ek cheez bhi nahi mil rahi yaha par. Time toh lagega hi na!' said Shreya.

'Kyu? Sab cheeze apni jagah par hi to hai', said Daya.

'Accha?! Iss ghar ki halat dekho Daya. Saari rooms me saaman bikhra pada hai. Shaadi ke baad apki wife pagal ho jayegi aapka ghar dekhke', said Shreya.

'Main help karunga tumhe Shreya. Don't worry', said Daya.

She was surprised to hear those words. Her heart fluttered wildly. She turned around to look at him and her face fell. He was staring somewhere else. His mind was somewhere else. He was not looking at her. He didn't love her.

'Sir Coffee ready ho gayi', she said and he came out of his senses. He sipped the coffee.

'Wow Shreya! Itni acchi coffee koi nahi bana sakta! I just love you for this.' he said.

They both looked at each other as he said those words and blushed.

'Uh, wo mera matlab hai. Itni acchi Coffee ke liye thanks.', he said awkwardly and went out.

**** FLASHBACK OVER ****

Her eyes fell on a photo frame kept on his bedside table. It was a photo of a Priya with a baby boy.

She felt weird. She couldn't bear to see him with anybody else. But time had slipped away. But even today her heart beat for him. It was wrong what she felt for him. She knew the fact but her heart couldn't accept it. She tried hard not to cry.

He came back with two cups of coffee and handed one to her. Their eyes met once again. She was watching him intently. The flickering bonfire from the mantelpiece in front of his bed was reflected in her eyes. He could still feel the taste of her lips. 'What the hell am I thinking? She is married to someone else', he thought sadly.

'Siddharth aur tum abhi bhi saath ho na?' he asked wishing she would say no.

'Kya matlab?' she asked wide eyed.

'Kuch nahi. Sorry. Kaisa hai wo?' he said.

'Accha hai.' she said.

'Sorry Shreya wo maine tumhe kiss kiya- ' he said

'Chodo wo sab Daya. Kya baat karna chahte hai aap?' she asked again picturing Daya and Priya together in her mind's eye.

'Bohot kuch badal gaya Shreya uss din ke baad. Aaj achanak tum saamne aa gayi. Aur wo yaadein taaza ho gayi.' said Daya.

'Waise aap hamari college reunion party me kya kar rahe the?' she asked.

'Roberto hotel ke maalik ka beta mere saath school me padhta tha. Bachpan ke dost the hum. Ek din uski achanak accident me maut hi gayi. Tab se wo akele hi rehte hai. Wo kai saalo se US me the. Ek hafte pehle wapis aaye the India. Unse milne gaya tha. Nikalte samay tum mere saamne aa gayi aur main tumhari party me ruk gaya.' said Daya

'Aap kaise hai?' asked Shreya.

'Sach batayu Shreya? Thik nahi hu main. Tumse kuch share karna chahta hu aaj. Uss din se maano meri zindagi badal gayi. Tumhari shaadi kisi aur se hi rahi thi. Wo bardaasht nahi ho paya shaadi ke do din pehle hum dono ke beech jo baatein hui thi uske baad maine decide kar liya tha mujhe Mumbai chodke jaana hai. Main bohot dur chala gaya sabse. Abhijeet se. Aisa dost jisne meri har mushkil me hamesha mera saath diya. Kisi ki parwah kiye bina. ACP sir jinhone mujhe bete ka pyar diya. Aur tumse bhi. Agar maine uss raat mere pyar ka izhar kiya hota to aaj hum dono ki zindagi kuch aur hoti. Jab main Abhijeet se akhri baar mila yaha aane se pehle tab.

**** FLASHBACK ****

**Night before Shreya's Wedding -**

They were in Shimla. Siddharth's family had planned a destination wedding for Siddharth and Shreya. Daya was packing his bag in a hurry. The door to his room was slightly ajar. Abhijeet was passing by and saw Daya packing his bag. 'Daya?Kaha jaa rahe ho?' asked Abhijeet.

'Main jaa raha hu Abhijeet. Main shaadi ke liye nahi ruk sakta. Aur haan main CID ki naukri chod raha hu.' said Daya

'Daya ye kya majak hai? Mujhe pata hai tum par kya beet rahi hai par CID ki job chodna. Shreya yaha nahi hogi Daya. Wo USA jaa rahi hai 2 saal ke liye', said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet please. Iske aage Shreya ka topic mere saamne mat nikalo. Shreya ki shaadi aur mera CID chodne ka decision ye alag baatein hai. In dono chizo ka aapas me koi connection nahi' shouted Daya.

'Tum pagal samajhte ho mujhe Daya? Kitne saalon se jaanta hu main tumhe? Mujhse jhooth bolne ki koshish mat karo. Tum apni duty ke bare me kitne passionate ho mujhse behtar koi nahi jaanta. Aur aaj wahi Daya ye sab chodne ki baat kar raha hai' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet please tum mujhe emotional blackmail mat karo... Kisi bhi haal me mera decision badalne nahi wala. Koi wajah nahi hai mere paas yaha rukne ki' said Daya.

'ACP sir se kya kahu main Daya? Aur rahi baat rukne ke wajah ki. To tum mere liye bhi nahi ruk sakte. Tumare bhai ke liye? Ye wajah kaafi nahi hai? Tumhe aise dekhte huye kitni takleef hoti hai hum sab ko. Aur tumhare ye decision se tum hum sab ki insult kar rahe ho aisa nahi lagta tumhe? Sab tumhare liye pareshan hai. Aur tum kisi ko bina bataye jaa rahe ho?' said Abhijeet

'Nahi Abhijeet. Main chahkar bhi nahi ruk sakta. Ho sake to mujhe maaf kardo' said Daya.

'Thik hai Daya. Main tumhe force nahi karunga. Par afsoos sirf ek baat ka hai ki ek ladki ki wajah se tum hamare saalo ke rishtey ko tod rahe ho' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet Shreya sirf ek ladki nahi hai. Khair chodo woh sab. ACP sir ko ye chitthi de dena. Mujhme unse baat karne ki himmat nahi ye', said Daya.

'Himmat toh tumme hai hi nahi Daya. Bilkul nahi. Isiliye apne pyar ko bhi kho diya tumne aaj. Shreya se pehle hi baat kar li hoti toh aaj ye sab hota hi nahi. Aur aaj tumne apni job jo tumhe apne jaan se bhi pyari hai aur tumhare bhai ko bhi kho diya. Kyuki tumme sach kehne ki himmat nahi', yelled Abhijeet.

Daya's temple throbbed with anger. Abhijeet's words echoed inside his brain. They pierced his heart like arrows. They tore at his flesh. He couldn't stand getting insulted. He grabbed Abhijeet's collar.

'Bakwaas band karo Abhijeet. Tum nahi samajh paoge mera dard. Tumhari life bohot acchi hai. Tumhare paas sab kuch hai aaj. Family, tumhari job aur pyar bhi. Tumhe ye sab kehna bohot aasan hai na', shouted Daya angrily.

Now Abhijeet lost his temper too.

'Daya!' Abhijeet raised his hand to slap him.

'Sir! Kya kar rahe hai aap?' Sachin yelled.

He and Freddy came into the room.

Abhijeet lowered his hand and he and Daya stared at one another looking daggers at each other.

It was a shock for Freddy and Sachin. They had witnessed quarrels between two senior officers but this was something much graver.

'Sir... Kya hua hai... Aap itne gusse me kyu hai? Freddy asked in a low voice.

'Kuch nahi Sachin. Chalo yaha se. Kuch logon se baat karna hi bekar hai', said Abhijeet and walked out if the room.

Sachin and Freddy glanced at Daya but did not dare talk to him. They left the room silently shutting the door behind them.

Daya was fuming with anger. 'No! He couldn't wait here after all this. Life had screwed him. He needed peace. He must leave', he thought.

He glanced at the watch. It was 9.30 pm. He picked up his bag and went out.

He did not meet anyone on his way out. Once outside the gate, he looked back at the hotel pausing for a moment. He was leaving them all behind forever. He would never see them again. He turned around and walked back into the darkness taking with him nothing but memories for lifetime.

**** FLASHBACK OVER ****

Both Daya and Shreya had tears in their eyes. She felt the sadness she hadn't felt in a long time. Today he had opened his heart to her about the pain which he went through in those four years after he moved away and left everyone behind.

'Sorry Abhijeet ke mamle me kuch jyada hi emotional hu', said Daya.

'Meri wajah se aap aur Abhijeet sir ke beech ye sab. Oh god! Aur unhone ek shabd bhi nahi bola kabhi mujhe. Kabhi bhi mujhpar gussa nahi kiya', said Shreya.

'Tumpar kyu gussa karta wo. Uski nazaro me galti toh meri hi thi' said Daya.

'Kya aapne ya phir Abhijeet sir ne kabhi ek dusre ko contact karne ki koshish nahi ki?' asked Shreya.

'Uss din se thik do mahine baad Abhijeet ka phone aaya tha. Par maine uthaya nahi. Puri CID team ne mujhe contact karne ki koshish ki. Par maine respond nahi kiya. Bohot takleef hoti thi. Par phirse ek bar yakeen hua ki mujhme himmat nahi thi unhe face karne ki. Lekin phir Priya aayi aur usne dheere dheere sab thik kar diya' said Daya.

'Itna sab kuch ho gaya? Mujhe kisi ne bataya kyu nahi?' said Shreya aloud.

She was in her own world.

'Tumhe kaise batata koi Shreya. Tumhari shaadi ke baad tum USA janewali thi na. Aur baad me ye sab batakar kya fayda. Der ho chuki thi already' said Daya looking at her.

She stared at him for a moment.

'Daya... Mujhe kuch kehna hai tumse. ', she said standing near his window.

He approached her.

'Shreya. Baki baatein baad me. Aaj main tumse kehkar hi rahunga. I love you Shreya. Aur please aaj mujhe mana mat karna. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye.' he said.

'Nahi karungi.' she said softly

He came closer to her amd hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his chest forgetting all the worries.

'Man! She missed him!

It was a tête à tête of two souls which required no words to express their emotions.

**_'No place gives the warmth of a hug by you._**

**_Nobody can care for me as much as you do._**

**_No gesture can show your love for me as much as your eyes show._**

**_Can't feel safe anywhere else more than in your arms._**

**_Nothing can be as beautiful in my life as your love._**

**_You are the only one who has made me understand what love actually is.'_**

They separated and he looked at her unblinkingly. Their lips were inches apart. He paused for a moment and then kissed her softly on her lips.

She responded immediately as if waiting for him to do it. He grew bolder with the kiss, his hands moved up and down her back. They broke up panting, gasping for air.

He laid her on the bed and began kissing her neck. She moaned. She turned her head to the right side giving him full access to her neck. That was when she spotted Priya's photo frame again. Her stomach lurched.

'What the hell was she doing? Priya was Daya's wife. She was betraying her. No they couldn't go any further. She had to stop him', she thought.

Shreya pushed him away.

'Daya stop it! Hum ye nahi kar sakte. Main... Meri shaadi ho chuki hai. Ye galat hai.' she said.

Daya smiled at his own misfortune. 'Ajeeb baat hai. Aaj najane kaha se itni himmat aayi hai mere andar par I know hamesha ki tarah iss bar bhi der kar di na maine?' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Daya nahi aap ne der nahi ki. Aapki koi galati nahi hai. Par meri wajah se aap ko takleef nahi hogi. Main bohot dur chali jaungi aap ki zindagi se.' said Shreya.

'Ye kya bol rahi ho tum Shreya?' asked Daya.

'Main sahi keh rahi hu. Aapne dusri shaadi karke accha hi kiya. Main apse naraz nahi hoon Daya. Bas yahi keh sakti hu ki hamari kismat me nahi tha hamara milna. Ab hum ek nahi ho sakte Daya. Bohot der ho chuki hai. Main nahi chahti ki meri wajah se aapke family ko takleef ho ' said Shreya.

'Shreya tum aisa kyu keh rahi ho? Tumhari bhi to shaadi hui hai na Siddharth se!' said Daya.

'Nahi Daya. Jhooth kaha maine aapse. Maine Shaadi nahi ki Siddharth se', said Shreya quietly.

'What?! Shreya please iss mamle me majak mat karo mere saath. Tum sach keh rahi ho? Kahi ye sapna to nahi?' said Daya.

'Daya kaise karti main? Maine kaha tha aapse. Mere liye aap ko bhool pana possible nahi. Aur wo USA jane wala tha. Mujhe pata tha hum kabhi wapas nahi aate. Mujhe lagta hai shayad use shak ho gaya tha mujhpar. Maine baat ki Siddharth se shaadi ke ek raat pehle.

**** FLASHBACK ****

'Kya hua Shreya itni raat terrace pe akele bulaya mujhe? Kya hua?' asked Siddharth.

'Siddharth main ab jo bhi kehne wali hu isse shayad tumhe bohot dukh pochega. I am sorry. Main tumhe ya tumhari family ko hurt nahi karna chahti.' said Shreya.

'Kya hua? Bolo na' he said.

'Siddharth main ye shaadi nahi kar sakti.' she said

'Kya? Shreya 24 ghante bhi nahi bache hamari shaadi ke liye. Aur tum ye kya bol rahi ho? Kuch jyada nervous ho gayi ho kya!' he said shocked.

'Nahi Siddharth. Mujhe USA nahi jaana. Aur sabse important baat main tumhe kabhi wo khushi de paungi jo tum deserve karte ho.' she said.

'Shreya kya tum kisi aur ko pasand karti ho? Mujhe to pehle se hi doubt tha tumpar' he said

She paused for a moment.

'Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai', she said

Suddenly he got angry.

'Toh phir problem kya hai? Timepass kar rahi thi mere saath? Sagaai hogai. Uske baad nahi bata sakti thi tum? Ye tumhara aur tumhare maa baap ka plan hai. Shreya hamare sab dost aur relatives yaha hai. Meri and mere family ki kitni beizzati ho jayegi. Uska kya? Nahi tumhe ye shaadi karni hi padegi' said Siddharth angrily.

'Siddharth please, koi plan vagera nahi hai. Mujhe force mat karo. Ye main nahi kar sakti. Is shaadi se koi bhi khush nahi reh payega. Hamari family ko bhi bohot takleef hogi. Samjhane ko koshish karo' said Shreya.

'Thik hai Shreya. Ye aasaan nahi hai mere liye par phir bhi sirf tum keh rahi ho isliye main ye baat manne ko tayar hoon', said Siddharth.

'Thank you Siddharth. Par hum sab ko batayenge kaise? Kal hamari shaadi hai', said Shreya.

'Wo sab tum mujhepe chod do. Main dekh lunga kya karna hai', said Siddharth.

'Siddharth, par tum karne kya wale ho? Kuch to bolo! Mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai', said Shreya.

'Shreya maine kaha na tumse sab mujhpar chod do. Jaakar so jao ab. Jaise tum chahti ho waisa hi hoga', he assured her.

After Shreya left, Siddharth gave an evil laugh.

'Chalo accha hua khud hi chali gayi meri zindagi se. Waise bhi main tumhe ek saal ke andar divorce hi dene wala tha. Meri girlfriend se jo shaadi karni hai mujhe. Phir bhi tumhe itni asani se kaise chod sakta hu main? Meri family ke saath tumhari family ki to double beizzati honi chahiye na? Wah! Kal maja aanewala hai', he said chuckling to himself.

**Day of Shreya's Wedding -**

All the guests had assembled. Shreya was getting ready as told by Siddharth. She was worried.

'Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye. Main ye shaadi nahi karnewali', she decided.

It was time for the bride and groom to come down for performing wedding rituals. Siddharth saw Shreya coming downstairs.

While the Pandit was still making the arrangements, Siddharth cleared his throat and spoke, ' Suniye sab log! Maine ek important decision liya hai wo aapko batana chahta hoon. Main Shreya se shaadi nahi kar sakta'

Pin drop silence settled around the hall as he said those words. Soon an audible murmur of voices could be heard.

'Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Siddharth', his mother asked shocked.

'Haan mom. Mujhe kal raat hi pata chala ki Shreya ka kisi ke saath affair chal raha hai. Itna hi nahi kaafi aage badh chuke the dono. Kya aap chahti hai ki aapki honewali bahu aisi ho?' said Siddharth.

Shreya's eyes widened with shock. She opened her mouth to speak but a tight slap fell on her left cheek. 'Ye kya sun rahi hu main Shreya? Sharam nahi aati tujhe aisi harkat karte hue?' Shreya mother yelled in anger. Shreya looked down. She was angry and wanted say something to him but she couldn't.

'Ye kya bak rahe ho tum Siddharth? Hosh me to ho?', said Abhijeet.

The entire CID team was shocked by Siddharth's behaviour.

'Main acchi tarah jaanta hu main kya keh raha hu', he said.

'Sab bakwaas hai. Kya proof hai tumhare paas?', asked Abhijeet.

'Proof?! Hahahaha... Kaha hai Daya? Bhaag gaya na? Proof chahiye to bulao Daya ko!' said Siddharth.

Shreya and Abhijeet looked up at him surprised.

'How did he know about Daya and her relation? And what was he saying about Daya's absence?' she thought. She scanned the crowd and noticed for the first time that indeed Daya was missing.

Abhijeet couldn't figure out how on earth Siddharth had come to know about Daya's departure.

'Dekho tum hamare senior officer ke character par ilzam laga rahe ho. Ye main bardaasht nahi karunga. Abhijeet Daya ko bulao abhi isi waqt. Sab saaf ho jayega', said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

Abhijeet kept quiet.

'Kya hua? Chup kyu ho? Daya kaha hai?' asked ACP.

Every eye was on Abhijeet waiting for his answer.

'Sir... Daya... Daya nahi hai yaha', Abhijeet stammered.

'Nahi hai? Nahi hai ka kya matlab hai? Gaya kaha phir wo?!' shouted ACP.

'Are wo kya batayega. Main batata hu. Daya bhaag gaya! Himmat nahi hai usme. Gunah confess karne ka sab ke saamne. Chup gaya hoga jaakar kahi. Darpok kahi ka', said Siddharth.

Now it was Siddharth's turn to get slapped. Abhijeet's five fingers were sketched on Siddharth's cheek.

'Ye bakwaas mere saamne mat kar samjha! Nahi to bohot pachtayega tu. Daya ke baare me aise baatein karne ki teri himmat kaise hui?' said Abhijeet.

'Toh kyu nikal gaya yaha se? Hai koi jawab?', asked Siddharth sneering.

'Apne pyar ki khatir gaya hai wo yaha se. Lekin ye tere bas ki baat nahi. Aur tum kya shaadi ke liye mana karoge. Ab to hum hi ye shaadi hone nahi denge', said Abhijeet.

'Tu chup kyu hai Shreya? Kya ye sach hai? Kya Daya aur tu?' asked Shreya's mother.

'Nahi ab wo muh nahi kholegi. Ab badi sharam aa rahi hogi. Lekin raat me jab tum dono ek saath hote ho tab sharam nahi aati ise', said Siddharth.

Now Shreya had had enough. She caught his collar tightly and started abusing him. 'Saale suar ki aulad. Tu samajhta kya hai apne aap ko. Daya sir ke baare me ab tere muh se ek bhi shabd nikala na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Haan karti hu main Daya se pyar. Aur iss baat ka mujhe koi dar nahi. Aur hamara rishta kya hai ya hum kya karte hai ye tujhe jaanne ki koi zaroorat nahi. Accha hua tujh jaise ghatiya insan se meri shaadi nahi hui.' she went on and on.

Finally Purvi and Tarika had to pull her back.

The scene was no less than a film story. The crowd dispersed eventually. Only the CID team was left. Shreya's parents were too angry with her and left without another word. She didn't care. All she longed was to be with Daya, her love. But where was he?

ACP Pradyuman was quite amused. 'Ye kya chalta rehta hai tum logon ka? Daya aur Shreya agar ek dusre se pyar karte hai to phir tum dono ne ek dusre se kaha kyu nahi?Mujhe to kuch bhi khabar nahi thi iske baare me. Aur Daya kaha hai?' he said glancing at Shreya.

Nobody spoke.

'Abhijeet! Main kuch puch raha hu! Daya kaha hai', said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Sir please, main Daya ke baare me koi baat nahi karna chahta. Aur haan ab wo kabhi wapas nahi aayega. Usne CID resign kiya hai aur wo kal raat Mumbai chod ke gaya hai. Dhoondne ki koshish mat karna koi bhi. Sab bekar hai. ACP sir ye chitthi chod di hai aapke liye usne. Siddharth ki ek baat bilkul sach thi sir. Daya me sach kehne ki himmat nahi. Sirf uski wajah se Shreya ko itna dukh pohocha hai aaj', he said and stormed out of the hall.

Everyone stared dumbstruck at one another trying to let the saddening truth sink into their minds.

Shreya went home almost weeping. But the ordeal was only partially over. Her parents told her they had to face insult and embarrassment because of her. So they did not wish to keep any relation with her.

The next day she requested ACP Pradyuman to grant her a leave of few months and she went to Ahmedabad to stay with her grandparents.

**** FLASHBACK OVER ****

'Uss Siddharth ko toh main jaan se maar dalunga... Kabhi mere saamne aaya toh', said Daya.

'Shreya sab kaise hai waha... Abhijeet, ACP sir, Freddy aur baki sab log? Tumhe pata hai kitna miss kiya maine tum sab ko? Har roz sab ki yaad aaye bina neend nahi aati. Ye dekho.' he said pulling out a folder in which he had preserved paper cuttings of CID's successful cases.

'Kyu nahi aaye aap? Ek baar bhi nahi laga kisise baat karni chahiye? Roz aap ki koi na koi baat yaad karte hai sab. Lekin Abhijeet sir ko sabse jyada takleef hoti hai. Dikhate nahi hai wo par...' said Shreya.

'Bohot intejar karwaya na? Tum sab ko. Bohot bura hu main.' he said.

'Nahi Daya. Ab jo hua so hua. Ab hume aage ka sochna chahiye', she said softly.

'Bas Shreya. Bohot ho gaya. Ab hume ek hone se koi nahi rok sakta.' he said cupping her face.

'Daya nahi. Shayad aap sach keh rahe hai. Bohot der ho gayi hai.' said Shreya.

'Lekin kyu? Kya tum kisi aur se...' his voice trailed off.

'Nahi Daya. Par... par Priya ka kya?' she asked.

'Priya? Uska kya?' he asked.

'Priya aapki wife hai. Aur aapka baccha? Aap unke saath aise kaise kar sakte hai!' said Shreya shocked.

Daya turned around to hide his smile. Mischief was clearly visible in his eyes. 'Tum priya ko kaise jaanti ho?' he asked.

She told him how her car got stuck in a ditch and how Priya had dropped her at Roberto hotel.

'Aap bohot pyar karte hai na usse? Kitne lucky hai wo', Shreya muttered.

''Haan. Aaj sirf uske wajah se main thik hu. Woh nahi hoti to pata nahi kua hota... Bohot pyar karta hu usse', he said.

'Main khush hoon aap dono ke liye', she said.

'Nahi Shreya. Main divorce de dunga usse!' said Daya.

'Kya? Daya aap thik toh hai? Yakeen nahi hota aap ye keh rahe hai!' she said shocked.

He laughed. 'Relax main majak kar raha hu. Waise maine bhi jhooth kaha tumse. Priya meri behen hai. Sagi to nahi par kabhi kabhi khoon ke rishto se badhkar aise rishtey strong hote hai. Uska husband US gaye hai 6 mahino ke liye. Yahi paas me rehte hai dono.

'Daya pehle nahi bata sakte the? Jaiye main nahi baat karna chahti aapse', said Shreya.

'Baat toh main bhi nahi karna chahta tumse. Kuch aur karna chahta hoon', he said coming closer to her.

She knew what was coming. She pushed him away. 'Itna aasaan nahi hai!' she said and ran outside laughing heartily

'Shreya tumhe to chodunga nahi mai aaj', he said and followed her.

He caught her almost instantly and blocked her with his arms keeping his hands on the wall on the either side of her head. He kissed her. His mouth was warm and firm as his tongue looked for a way past her lips. She relaxed as his tongue darted into her mouth exploring, and his hands moved down to explore her body. He lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. He looked at her and smiled. 'Itni nervous kyu ho rahi ho? Jab tak tum nahi chahti tab tak hamare bich kuch bhi nhi hoga', said Daya.

She smiled back. 'Thank you Daya. I love you so much.' said Shreya.

'Yahi ruk jao mere saath', he said.

'Meri bag gadi me hai. Leke aati hu', said Shreya.

'Nahi ab kahi mat jao. Aaj aaj mera shirt pehen lo', he said.

'Daya please' she said shyly.

He got up and handed her a shirt. 'Main bahar ruk jata hu. Change kar lena.' said Daya and left the room shutting the door behind him. She wore his super long shirt. She couldn't believe it. She and Daya were together. She glanced at the clock. It was one minute to twelve.

She rushed outside. He was standing in the terrace staring at the sparkling stars. She hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back. He pulled her in front. 'Merry Christmas Daya', she kissing his cheek.

'Merry Christmas. Wow aaj ka din bohot special hai mere liye. Thanks to you love', he said.

They chatted for some time and then went off to sleep.

**Next Day Morning -**

Sunlight poured on her face. Shreya woke rubbing her eyes. She blushed when she saw Daya holding her hand. He was still sleeping peacefully. She stared at him, gently ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes and pulled her onto his chest.

'Good morning love', he said kissing her.

'Daya chodo na! Raat bhar ka romance kaafi nahi hua kya?' said Shreya.

'Chaar saal ki doori aur ek raat ka romance. Ye 4:1 ratio mujhe pasand nahi. Isliye din me jitna chahu utni bar main tumse pyar kar sakta hun.' he said smiling.

'No way Daya!' she said pushing him away.

'Main breakfast banane jaa rahi hu. Aap jaldi ready hokar niche aa jayein. Aur haan kal hum Mumbai jaa rahe hai.' she announced.

He sat up in bed. His face was grave. 'Shreya kya kahenge sab log? Main bohot sharminda hun. Mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha', said Daya.

'Kuch nahi hoga Daya. Trust me. Sab log khush honge aapko dekh kar', she said.

After some time Priya arrived. 'Bhai kya baat hai? Aaj kitne fresh lag rahe ho?' she said.

'Haan. Kal raat main kisise mila. Usika natija hai', said Daya.

'I see. Kisse mile app?' she asked.

Shreya walked in carrying a tray of cookies and coffee.

'Shreya tum? Wow what a surprise! Gadi thik ho gayi?' asked Priya.

'Gadi to nahi par baki sab kuch thik ho gaya', she added glancing at Daya and smiling.

'Matlab? Main kuch samjhi - OH MY GOD! Iska matlab tum wo Shreya ho jisse bhai... Wow!' she ran and gave Shreya a crushing hug.

'I love you. Bhai kitni cute and beautiful hai aapki Shreya!' said Priya her eyes shining happily.

Dareya blushed. 'Thanks Priya! Chalo baitho coffee piyo', said Shreya.

'Are coffee baad me. Pehle mujhe puri story batao ki kal jab maine tumhe Roberto hotel drop kiya tabse kya kya hua', said Priya.

Shreya started narrating the incidents and they passed time chatting happily.

**Two Days Later - **

When they walked into the CID bureau, everyone was engrossed in their work. It was an ordinary day and they were definitely not expecting visitors.

Shreya went inside. Daya waited outside nervously.

'Good morning!' she greeted them brightly

'Shreya tum? Tum toh kal anewali thi na? Kya hua aaj kaise aa gayi? Aur baat kya hai aaj badi khush lag rahi ho!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir baat hi kuch aise hai. Lekin aap sab logon se koi milne aaya hai', said Shreya.

'Kaun aaya hai?' asked ACP.

Daya walked in from the door and stood before them. Everybody was shocked. They stared at their senior Inspector whom they never thought would see ever again.

'Daya sir! Aap yaha!' Freddy finally managed to speak.

'Kaise ho Freddy?' asked Daya.

'Dekha Freddy? Hamare Senior Inspector aaj aaye hai 4 saal baad! Aur hamara haal puch rahe hai', said ACP.

'Sir kaha the aap itne saal? Hum sab kitna miss kar rahe the aapko!' said Sachin.

'Sir, I am sorry. Mujhe pata hai mujhe aise achanak bina bataye chale nahi jaana chahiye tha. Meri wajah se bohot takleef hui hai aap sab ko. Maine bhi bohot Miss Kiya aap sab logon ko', said Daya.

'Haan haan isiliye char saal se koi contact nahi kiya na tumne hamare saath', said ACP.

'Sir jaane dijiye na please! Ab Daya sir wapas aa gaye hai na', said Purvi.

ACP Pradyuman threw her an angry look.

'Sir aap sab ek family ki tarah hai. Aur sir mujhe aap sabka gussa manjoor hai. Apno ko hi toh haq hota hai gussa karne ka', said Daya.

ACP Pradyuman couldn't help smiling. 'Emotional blackmail accha kar lete ho Daya', he said.

'Kya karu sir aap se hi sikhte aaya hu itne saalon se', said Daya.

Everyone laughed.

ACP hugged his son. 'Welcome back Daya', he said. Amidst all this, one person had not uttered a word. It was none other than Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet...' said Daya.

'Sir main khabri se milne jaa raha hu. Kisiki ke aane ya jaane se kaam me rukavat nahi aani chahiye', said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet ruk jaa yaar', said Daya.

Abhijeet stopped.

'Abhi I am sorry. Sirf sorry kehne se kaam nahi ho wala pata hai mujhe. Par tumhe to sab pata hai... Maine aisa kyu kiya tha... Tumhare kehne par mujhe rukna chahiye tha. Galti ho gayi boss. Lekin ab aaya hu na main.' said Daya.

'Wah Daya kitna aasaan kar diya tune. Chaar saal ki maafi mangne ke liye char minute bhi nahi liye tune. Ek baar bhi nahi laga tujhe ki jaakar dekhu sab thik hai na. Kyu gayi Shreya tum isse milne. Aur kyu lekar aayi ise yaha? Kya pata kal phirse ye chala jayega hame chodkar.' said Abhijeet.

'Sir actually meri gadi kharab ho gayi thi raaste me.' said Shreya. She told them what had happened.

'Abhi please ab maaf bhi kardo yaar.' said Daya.

'Nahi. Main itni aasani se kisi ko maaf nahi karta.' said Abhijeet.

'Thik hai to ab mere paas koi option nahi hai', said Daya.

He went and just hugged his best buddy. 'I missed you Abhi', he said.

It had worked like magic. Tears flew from Abhijeet's eyes and he hugged Daya back.

'Chal maaf kiya. Tu kabhi nahi sudhrega Daya', said Abhijeet.

Everyone had become emotional.

They broke from the hug smiling. 'Lekin Daya iksi saza to tujhe bhugatni padegi. Abhi isi waqt', said Abhijeet.

'Sab manjoor hai mujhe. Tu bas Bol.', said Daya.

'Abhi Shreya ko tu propose kar. Sab ke saamne' said Abhijeet.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Daya looked at Shreya and she blushed. Her heartbeats increased as he walked towards her.

He cupped her face and said, 'Shreya ye sab char saal pehle hi kehna chahiye tha par ab ek minute ki bhi der nahi karunga. Kya tum meri humsafar banogi zindagi bhar ke liye? I love you. Will you marry me?'

Tears were swimming in her eyes. 'Haan Daya. Itne saal hum dono ne sirf intejar kiya. Par ab aur nahi. I love you too!' she said.

He kissed her cheek and they hugged each other. Everybody was rejoicing. They all were so happy that finally everything was back to normal. This Christmas had really turned out a great one for them.

**** THE END ****


End file.
